debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Wizeman (Archie Comics)
Summary Wizeman is the first Nightmaren and the leader of them, with many creations such as NiGHTS, Reala, Jackel, and many others under his command. With his immense power and lust for conquest, Wizeman sought to enter the real world through a complex plan. He had schemed to gather two dreamers of unique dream energies to open an interdimensional rift as a means to enter reality. However, before his plan could achieve fruition, NiGHTS had rebelled against him and forced the energies into the real world. This made Wizeman have to wait another 100 years before he could reinitiate his goal, but he had his Nightmaren seek out NiGHTS to suffer for his treason. Reala would eventually subdue NiGHTS, leading to him jailing both of his creations. After another century passed, the new pair of dreamers between Elliot and Claris would reawake NiGHTS to stop one more time at thwarting Wizeman once and for all. Wizeman would have his Nightmaren go after NiGHTS and reawakened his right-hand man, Reala, to help finish NiGHTS off and to fulfill the invasion of darkness. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Wizeman, Wizeman the Wicked, Master Wizeman Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Universe) Gender: Inapplicable (Those who exist within dreams are an amalgamation of the subconscious of people, with no decisive gender. However, they are referred to as a male typically) Age: At least 100 years old Classification: Nightmaren, Lord of Nightmares, Ruler of Nightopia Attack Potency: Macrocosmic level+ (Wizeman threatened to easily destroy all of his Nightmaren, who all can create universes like Nightopians, just being transformed versions of them. Wizeman was stated many times to be able to rewrite the universe, in his image, by plunging it into everlasting darkness) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: MFTL+ (Should be comparable to Reala and NiGHTS where they can traverse dream worlds in short timeframes without any real effort) Combat Speed: MFTL+ (Implied to be comparable if not superior to NiGHTS and Reala in general) Reaction Speed: MFTL+ (Above that of other Nightmaren) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Macrocosmic+ '(Was going to destroy all of the Nightmaren if they didn't stop NiGHTS) 'Durability: Macrocosmic level+ (Managed to tank a decent amount of attacks from the double NiGHTS before ultimately being defeated) Stamina: Very high, possibly Limitless (Has not shown to tire throughout the progression of the story, showing to be awake for days. Wizeman had been able to make his host body not require any sleep or food to continue his work) Range: Standard melee range physically. Tens of meters with some abilities. Macroversal with most abilities (Nightmaren are capable of making their own universes, he can travel between different dreams in Nightopia, and can do other things like possess and utilize Clairvoyance outside even Nightopia) Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Self-Sustenance (Types 2 & 3), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; It was noted he was shattered after his defeat, along with his soul to NiGHTS, but he later reappeared in his full body to communicate with Reala to take on Sigma), Immortality (Types 1 & 8; Residents of Nightopia do not age physically. Nightmaren, even if they are destroyed, will come back as they will be dreamt up again), likely Cosmic Awareness (Shows to have knowledge of many events, even ones occuring in the outside world), Acrobatics (Should be comparable to Reala and NiGHTS who are noted to be a spectacular acrobats), Flight (Wizeman is constantly shown levitation and scales to NiGHTS who states and has been constantly shown that he can fly), Extrasensory Perception (Nightopians can see into a person's consciousness. Scales to NiGHTS who was able to detect who the special Dreamer was, even in the real world. Can see other Nightmaren who are naturally invisible), Telepathy (Scales to NiGHTS who could telepathically communicate with Elliot and Claris that he was stuck in the real world), Invisibility (Scales to other Nightmaren who are naturally invisible), Soul Manipulation, Possession (Can possess hosts even outside of Nightopia. Scales to NiGHTS who can proficiently switch hosts rather easily and swap bodies with others), Darkness Manipulation, Reality Warping, Toon Force (Scales to Reala who can use stars that appear around his head as weapons), Corruption and Mind Manipulation (Was able to influence residents throughout all different types of dreams by turning them into his Nightmaren, putting them under his control), Dimensional Travel (Can traverse different dream worlds), Power Absorption (Scales to Reala, who is able to steal Elliot's red dream energy which grants him all of his dream world abilities), Fire Manipulation (Scales to Reala who can make a fiery blaze around himself), Energy Projection (Scales to Reala who is able to shoot beams of energy), Sleep Manipulation (Scales to other Nightmaren who can put people to sleep instantaneously), Sound Manipulation (Scales to NiGHTS who burped so hard it caused a shockwave), Dream Manipulation (As a Nightmaren, he can naturally make dream worlds and nightmares. Scales to Reala who conjured up a nightmare casually for Claris and Elliot), Creation and Illusion Creation (Scales to Jackel, a lower level Nightmaren, who could create a basketball and project images of what Elliot's future could look like), Sealing (Casted a spell on NiGHTS which confined him into an Ideya Place, which put him into a state being "even less real than a dream"), Summoning (Able to summon his Nightmaren), Power Nullification (Able to negate NiGHTS from being able to sense where the special dreamer was), Fusionism (Scales to Jackel who could fuse a Nightopian and a Nightmaren into one being), Power Bestowal (Scales to NiGHTS who can transfer his powers to other people), Transmutation (Scales to Nightopians who could transmute a falling rock into rain), Limited Subjective Reality (Wizeman gained power over red sphere energy, which was used to make NiGHTS from a dream into a real person), Empathic Manipulation, Information Manipulation, and Willpower Manipulation (Wizeman is said how have mastery over hope, purity, bravery, knowledge, and maturity through his control of dream gems), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Possession (Should scale to NiGHTS who was able to break his curse on him, which possessed and enslaved all of the Nightmaren) 'Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius (He had been made a plan that spanned over the course of a century to obtain the two special dreamers to open a portal to reality and plunge it into darkness. Ruled over all of Nightopia without many problems or much opposition. Controls an entire army across the span of billions of dreams at the minimum presumably) Weaknesses: If he stays in the real world for too long, he will begin to fade from existence. Note: Wizeman is scaled to many different abilities performed by Nightmaren and Nightopians, as many of them have shown to share common abilities, such as mutual instances of Sleep Manipulation. This is especially true for his Nightmaren, as both of them are practically meant to be beings that get their power from him. This comes from the fact that all of them get their abilities from their classifications as dream beings. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:NiGHTS Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Acrobats Category:Flight Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Telepaths Category:Invisibility Users Category:Soul Users Category:Possession Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Toonforce Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Sound Users Category:Creation Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Information Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Superhumans